elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Artifact of Power
Artifact of Power is a Knight Order quest available during the events of . A Quester from the Agent's Knight Order reveals that the location of a powerful relic has been discovered, one which can vastly improve the Agent's reputation. Background After completing several quests for one of the ten Knight Orders of the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be accepted into said Order. From that point on they will have to make their way up the internal rank ladder to gain more lucrative and noteworthy quests, to improve their reputation. Objectives *Speak with a Quester from a joined Knight Order. *Head to the named dungeon. **Speak to the Witch. *Head to the town named by the Witch. **Take the Witch's great granddaughter from the Palace. **(Either) Escape the guards and head back to the Witch. **(Or) Hand the child to the guards (ends the quest). *Give the Witch her great granddaughter. *Head to the dungeon named by the Witch. **Search the dungeon for a pile of rusty equipment. **Find either Auriel's Bow, Auriel's Shield or the Lord's Mail. Walkthrough After gaining a large amount of reputation within a Knight Order, one of the Order's Questers will offer the Agent a unique opportunity: Accepting the quest will reveal that the source of this rumour is a Witch, currently residing in a nearby dungeon. The Agent is duly sent to investigate the rumour, and will be given as much time as they need to do so. Heir to the Witch The Witch can be found part way into the dungeon. She will tell the Hero that she knows the location of one of three legendary items (either Auriel's Bow, Auriel's Shield, or the Lord's Mail). However, the Agent must kidnap her great granddaughter from her parents in a nearby palace, for the Witch has no heir and the parents are ignorant of the child's heritage. Kidnapping a child The Hero will be directed to a town with a palace, with the child found on the floor close to the entrance. Upon picking up the child the Palace guards, a group of Battlemages, Knights and Warriors will appear, largely due to the child as she wails: If one of the guards lands a blow on the Agent there will be a more general alarm to the knights of the town, while a second blow will see the guard issue following ultimatum: The Agent will have to either hand the child over, failing the quest, or make their escape, meaning the guards will follow them out of the town. Escaping with the child into the dungeon, and duly delivering her to the Witch is the only way to get the location of the artifact. Aged artifact The Dungeon the Witch points the Agent to will be littered with rusty equipment, as well as random creatures and enemies. Looking at the various pieces of equipment (using "info-mode") is the only way to identify whether the artifact is there, or if the pile is just useless junk. If the Hero picks up the artifact, they will receive a message telling them that they have completed the quest. Rewards The best possible outcome for the quest is to escape being hit by the guards at all, as doing so will incur a huge penalty to the Agent's reputation. The reward will either be Auriel's Bow, Auriel's Shield or the Lord's Mail, and is the only means of obtaining these items. Conversely, handing the child over will fail the quest, but will see the Agent gain reputation across the region. The Agent will also receive a boost to their reputation within the Order for completing the quest at all, while penalties for failing the quest remain true to the Order's standards: If the Agent is hit by the guards, but refuses to hand the child over, then their reputation will also change by: If the Agent is struck by the guards and duly hands the child over then their reputation will change by: Journal Trivia *This quest can be obtained several times, allowing the Hero to obtain all three items. *The time limit for the quest only applies during the kidnapping phase. *The Witch is a member of the Glenmoril Coven. **She can therefore summon Hircine if the Agent can meet her costs. *Unlike other quests for the Knight Orders, NPCs will not make any comments relating to the quest. Category:Daggerfall: Knight Order Quests